<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry potter and The Force by The_Magnourm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096663">Harry potter and The Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnourm/pseuds/The_Magnourm'>The_Magnourm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnourm/pseuds/The_Magnourm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter can do some pretty odd things. Very odd. Move things without touching them, jump incredible heights... When he blasts his cousin into a bush several metres away without touching him, he knows something up. His suspicion only increases when he receives a mysterious letter from an even more mysterious school. Harry Potter x Star Wars fusion fic. Force taught at  Hogwarts, see A/N for more detail.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry potter and The Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place in an AU where the magic of Harry Potter is replaced by the Force of Star Wars except I changed the force very minutely which you well see some of it in further chapters (Goblet of Fire-ish stage). Obviously fusion between Star Wars and Harry Potter.<br/>Hogwarts is a prestigious school where more or less BOTH SIDES of the Force are taught to achieve total mastery, except people generally stick to their preferred side. Revan is the equivalent of Merlin except I changed his story a bit (obviously) so that it fits. Occurs at the same time as cannon Harry Potter. I’ve removed SOME SW  tech, but you will see some of it (no spaceships). Written so that someone with only a passing knowledge of both worlds can understand. Let me know if you enjoy it!<br/>Yours truly, (the cunning and intelligent) Magnorum.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn’t meant it to happen. Really.<br/>
All he’d wanted was for them to stop. He hadn’t wanted to send them flying across the park and into some bushes on the opposite side of the park. He would have sworn it before the court- hell he would have sworn it before anybody you wanted!<br/>
He wasn’t like Dudely and his gang- he didn’t enjoy hurting people. He didn’t like kicking cats or chasing small puppies around the playground with a stick. And he didn’t like throwing stones through their neighbor’s windows (although, if he hadn’t been too scared of Uncle Vernon, he would have quite happily thrown stones through their Windows). And he didn’t think calling people rude names were very fun (unless they really, really deserved it) and he didn’t go out of his way to give people a hard time.<br/>
He wasn’t particularly strong either. Certainly nothing on the Hulk. So why had Dudley and his gang been hovering over him a few seconds ago and then the next flying across the park and slamming into some bushes?<br/>
Sure, Harry had done some pretty strange things in the past. He’d jumped into a tree when he was 6. Not climbed. Jumped. To the top of an 8-meter tall tree. When asked, he’d said that the dog (one of Aunt Marge’s) that had been chasing him must have given him extra motivation. In his own opinion, it had been quite a scary dog.<br/>
He wasn’t very good at dodgeball. But he’d been the team hero when the other team threw all their balls at him and he managed to dodge every single one of them.<br/>
Once, he’d so agilely stopped a card tower from crumbling to the ground- and only after preventing it from falling did he notice that he hadn’t used his hands.<br/>
Perhaps an even stranger occurrence had been when he’d dreamt up the result of the following weekend’s football game. The dream was accurate in every way, right down to the last-minute goal that won it for the victorious team.<br/>
But he’d never, never, not even in his wildest dreams, managed to through someone into a bush. Without touching them.<br/>
Standing up from where he stood, brushing the dirt and grim of his already filthy clothes, he quickly glanced around him at the setting sun, empty swings, and dead trees and bushes before hurrying off in the direction of No.4 Privet Drive. He had an odd inkling that Dudley and his gang wouldn’t be all that keen to follow.<br/>
As he later found out, he’d managed to scare Dudely so badly that he didn’t even tell Vernon about the incident, to Harry’s great delight.<br/>
Perhaps throwing people into trees wasn’t - it was probably one of those things that Aunt Petunia would dub as ‘Freakishishness’- but hah, it was also pretty special. He didn’t know anybody else who could do it. And apparently, it was pretty good for terrifying unpleasant cousins.<br/>
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
The letters were an unexpected development- but not one that Harry didn't  adapt to quickly. Shoving it down his pocket before Uncle Vernon could catch sight of it, he dumped the rest of the mail on the table for Vernon to read later, finished eating, did the dishes, hung out the clothes, mowed the lawns and then finally retreated back into the realms of his cupboard.<br/>
His cupboard,- dark, damp, and musty as usual- lit only by a faulty light bulb that flickered on and off with a faint electrical crackling sound, was the only place his dear relatives dared not enter. Such places had a pre-arranged booking for ‘Freaks’ such as himself, and they wouldn’t want to intrude on such a horrible filthy place if someone paid them. Gently pulling his letter from the pocket of his pants he read:</p><p>HOGWARTS SCHOOL FOR THE SENSITIVE</p><p>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore<br/>
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br/>
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)</p><p>Dear Mr.Potter<br/>
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School For The Sensitive. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.<br/>
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl or preferred method of communication by no later than 31 July.<br/>
Yours sincerely,<br/>
Minerva McGonagall<br/>
Deputy Headmistress<br/>
And beyond that a long list of equipment that he’d be requiring if he was going to attend Hogwarts.<br/>
Standard Training Lightsabre? First Year Book of Basic Usages? A Cauldron? An owl? First Year Book of Defense Against the Dark Side? Basic Guide to The Subtleties of Mind Manipulation and Illusion?<br/>
Was this some sort of prank? For goodness’s sake, he needed a book on ‘Mind Manipulation and Illusion’! How was that sort of thing legal? More, even if it wasn’t some sort of elaborate trick, how was he going to get there? How to tell them that he accepted their invitation? He didn’t own an ‘owl’, and he doubted that Uncle Vernon would be willing to send a reply for him. He didn’t even own any money to by his new school items with!<br/>
What the hell was this?<br/>
But deep down in Harry’s consciousness, beneath all the doubts, the questions, and the incredulities of the letter, one thought, one feeling ruled supreme. Righteous satisfaction.<br/>
It had taken throwing people into bushes for the idea that he was special to grow. That he had something Dudely didn’t, and could never have. Now he had confirmation that he had that ‘something, he was ‘sensitive’, whatever that meant.<br/>
In his cupboard, as the flickering light of the failing lightbulb finally gave in and collapsed, leaving him in darkness, Harry grinned.<br/>
_________________________________________________________________________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Harry will be quite smart. Not prodigy level, but still impressively intelligent. This side of his character shall be receiving development later. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>